


Anything Is Better Than To Be Alone

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [79]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth joins Dean in the shower.





	Anything Is Better Than To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambrollins: post-split. seth walks in on dean in the shower and joins in.

Seth pushes open Roman and Dean’s locker room door, grinning when he hears the shower running. He knows it’s Dean because Roman’s match has just started.

He strips off quickly and heads into the bathroom, pushing open the door and shutting it quietly. Dean’s leaning against the back wall of the shower, eyes closed and head tipped back, so Seth slips in, barely moving the shower curtain as he does so. 

The heat of the water makes him flinch because Dean likes his showers very hot, but he gets used to it, leaning forward and winding his arms around Dean’s waist, kissing him briefly. 

Dean’s eyes snap open and he glares at Seth, turning his head away from Seth’s kiss. “What the fuck are you doing in my shower?”

“Getting laid.” Seth answers with a smirk, dropping one hand to Dean’s half hard cock. 

Dean hisses between clenched teeth. “Get out, Seth." 

"No.” Seth steals another kiss, sinking his teeth into Dean’s bottom lip, tugging at it.

Seth starts stroking Dean, smirking when Dean groans, tipping his head back against the shower wall. Seth leans forward and sucks on the skin there, leaving marks that makeup will have a fit about later. 

He grabs Dean’s thighs, lifting him up and pinning him against the shower wall, letting Dean wrap his legs around him while he supports his weight, groaning as their slick cocks rub against each other.

Seth grinds his hips against Dean’s, swallowing his moans with another searing kiss. Dean pants against his mouth, licking at the water droplets on his lips. One of Dean’s hands wraps around both of their cocks, stroking faster. They both groan and Dean bites his bottom lip, making it even more swollen. 

Seth drags his teeth up and down Dean’s neck, feeling his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He pushes harder against Dean, moaning when he feels Dean come all over his cock. That’s enough to set him off and he moans loudly, the sound echoing off the shower walls.

He slowly lets Dean down, rinsing away the evidence of their encounter. He steals another kiss from Dean before getting out and drying off quickly, heading back into the locker room and dressing himself. 

He’s at the door when Roman opens it and Dean steps out of the bathroom, damp with a towel around his waist. Roman’s eyes dart between the two of them, noting Seth’s smirk and Dean’s blush before rolling his eyes and stepping aside to let Seth go.

“Don’t say a single word.” Dean warns him, blushing all the way down his chest and torso. 

Roman just sends him a smirk. “I think I’ll take a shower at the hotel.”

Dean throws his towel at him while he cackles.


End file.
